Atrimus the Bloodspiller
by metazoic
Summary: He was a man unmatched with the great sword. He was a true poster child, a role model. That was until he was accused of treason. Now he scourers the world, looking for a way to set things right, to fix the corruption that has taken over his people. Will he succumb to the weight on his shoulders, or will one person help him carry his burdens? OCxAhri. rated M for gore & launguage
1. Corruption

Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME NOBLE. I KEPT THIS KINGDOM SAFE, I KEPT ITS PEOPLE FROM BEING SLAUGHTERED, MY PEOPLE. MY COUNTRY, YET YOU… YOU CONDEM ME, YOU REJECTED ME, AS IF I AM JUST TRASH. I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG; I AM A KNIGHT OF HONOR, NOT SOME HEATHEN FROM THE OVERWORLDS!"

The council of 5 men sat together as they looked down upon the man below, conversing in hushed whispers. The atmosphere was dark and haunting, if one were to stand within that room they could feel their own soul being dragged down into a brief moment of sorrow. The prisoner was kneeling on the floor; his legs had heavy steel shackles on them which in turn were chained to the floor. His right arm was behind his back, a chain around his wrist connected with a collar on his neck restraining his arm. Instead of chains, his left hand had a stake driven through it into the ground. Blood caked it, yet no buzzards feasted on the wound. A ring of dead insects lay around his blood; whenever one was to touch it they would shrivel and die.

The man in question was quite the handsome lad, a strong jawline, short hair and a peculiar set of eyes. Each eye was an uncertain color, changing from blue, green and purple every few seconds. Not today however, each eye was nothing more than grey, a dull, bone chilling grey. His chest was exposed due to his clothing which consisted of a loincloth and thin sandals. The toned abs were overlooked due to his rusty complexion. Strong thighs and calves that looked like those fitting of a bull still gave this man an intimidating aura. Showing that even in the darkest of hours, he was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"AWNSER ME YOU COWARDS!"

"Silence fool, you are to respect us, especially if we are the one who control your life." One of the council men said through clenched teeth.

"By all means I would respect you, but there is nothing to respect! Your nothing more than weakling nobles that stri-."

The sound of a metal greave driving a stake through flesh echoed through the hall. The guard had silenced the prisoner by crushing his hand even more. Yet there were no screams of agony, only a deathly stare that the man showed to the guard. Studying each feature on his face, he would remember that face, one of the first he would show his blade to.

The council men cleared his throat before continuing.

"Atrimus Dark, we have found you guilty of the following crimes: Conspiracy against ruling council. Genocide of the innocent civilian population. Denouncing of the Gods. And finally, being the host of a Demon.

He watched the movements of the mouth that spread these lies. The lies that would condemn him to his "respecting" punishment.

"For such deeds we shall inform you of your befitting punishment." he said, slowly glancing over at Atrimus but quickly looking away, quick to avoid the horrifying stare that he gave to him.

"Exile to the overland of Runterra, where you shall spend eternity." The member finished, he looked back up from his paper, careful to avoid his stare.

One thought ran through his head, if he were to be banished permanently, then he would have his legacy remembered, whether it be from his genocide that he had so called committed, or from his lst words ever spoken on this land.

"Council men, I have served my land with all I had to offer. So I swear on my honor, that I will continue to do so. My first action however will be THE ERADICATION OF CORRUPT POWER HUNGRY, SPINELESS BASTARDS THAT CALL THEM SLEVES LORDS. THIS IS A DEATH THREAT TO THOSE THAT WISH TO HARM THE WELL BEING OF THIS COUNTRY, INCLUDING YOU."

Throughout the speech he made he was completely straight faced, it showed his abilities as a knight bounded to honor to control himself, no matter the situation, to stay level headed no matter what. His words were not filled with rage; they were filled with the resolution of a man that would always keep the country he fought for safe, even if it meant ruining his own name.

With a clasp of his hand, the head council member had banished Atrimus, to the land of Runterra. A place he was sure that honor bound man could never return from.

A/N: Hey guys! This is a very short chapter due to it being an introduction for the rest, so i promise later chapters will be longer. Also this is my first story ever posted on this sight so please do give me some constructive criticism where i need it the most, i really want to be a great writer so i can publish books in real life for the future. See you next time!


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

Pain racked his body, any sort of movement was immensely painful for him. After giving himself time he wrenched himself up to notice where he was. Around him there were giant trees, their leaves almost blotted out the sun, the few strands of sunlight that lit up the forest gave the place an ominous yet calm feeling. As he looked down he noticed that a blade and helm lay in front of him, his own blade and helmet.

"Nitrum my friend, it's been a while." He whispered as he ran his hand over the blades carvings.

The blade itself was about 4-to-5 feet long (90-120cm). The hilt was about one fifth of the weapon, as the rest was pure steel. If looked at in the light the steel gave off a blue tint, a light sapphire color. The blade was smooth besides a indented line going down the middle of both sides. Towards the bottom of it overlapping steel acted like reinforcement. All in all it was a very beautiful blade, with simple yet intricate designs, giving it a personality of its own per say.

Looking at himself he noticed his loin cloth was replaced with his own armor, the armor was a very simple set, underneath was a plain white shirt and padded pants to keep his more private regions safe. After that the chainmail covered him until the top of his knees. For the chest piece the front had a flat chest, it would then slowly go down turning into a point that rested above the cod piece. The was an over lapping design as well, so Three times this happened with the bottom being the biggest, giving it the look of stacking armor. His for arms had diamond shaped steel that went over each other until the beginning of the forearm, the forearms were just simple over lapping plates. For his thighs chain mail covered the upper thigh and hip, compared to the lower that had overlapping steel covering it all the way down till the boots themselves. His helm was a very intriguing design. The top had the face of an eagle, not popping out, just laying on top of the helm. The top was supported by plain steel that had a cut in the front for his face; the rest was covered by blue cloth that was draped down until his mid back where it was shredded.

Finally remembering his hand he tore off his gauntlet to examine the wound, dry blood was covered by fresh blood that still leaked from the open wound.

"Cursed blood doesn't protect me against losing it I guess" he chuckled at his own joke.

Tearing his shirt to make a make a field bandage he continued on to find a travel trail. After treading aimlessly through the forest he came across a well-worn rode, not having anything else to go with he walked down the path.

The sounds of beating hooves caught his attention, turning around he noticed a wagon going at a steady pace. Hoping to get a ride, he stuck his thumb out trying to catch the rider's attention. Luckily for him the man slowed down, signaling for him to hop on before setting off once more.

The Rider was an old man, whom was roughly 50-60 years old. He was quite short compared to Atrimus, whom was around 6 8'.

"How goes it stranger, where you off to?"

"Anywhere really, what's the closest town from here?"

"That would be Ashlen. Quite the lovely place, aww yes I remember my first time there, my first…."

The old man rambled on about his adventures in that area and surrounding places. Atrimus just stared off distantly thinking of home and occasionally nodding to whatever the man said. He thought of his homeland, Oculus. Oh how he missed his homeland, the memories he shared with his loved ones were still fresh in his mind. Tarkus his best friend, god how he missed him, he remembered there first encounter with each other. It was during his first days fresh out of military training. Desperate for new troops, he was sent out to the front lines to act as cannon fodder. Armed with only a great sword he was to put it quite frankly, scared shitless.

"Like lambs to the slaughter, eh?" a young man had come up behind him as they marched off to the frontlines.

"At least lambs had ignorance on their sides, we walk towards the meat grinder with open arms" he retorted.

The man gave out a short chuckle in response. Happy that he had finally found a knight that wasn't as stiff as a board.

"Ignorance is bliss isn't it my friend."

"Ha, that is quite the accurate saying in this situation… the names Atrimus by the way."

"Tarkus at your service knight Atrimus" he said while shaking Atrimus' hand

That was the first time he had encountered Tarkus, he was quite impressed with his skill as well. Armed with only a spear, he would harpoon demons left and right all the time while keeping that cheeky grin on his face. That was 7 years ago, soon after their first battle Tarkus and he had become inseparable. Each would have the others back throughout any battle, Tarkus harpooning those who dare come close to Atrimus. Atrimus would cleave threw demons with his great sword and his magic not looking back, he had faith that his friend would keep his flank safe. Sent with 3000 men to go back up the 10,000 knights that defended the eastern front, messengers had sent back information that reinforcements were needed. Atrimus and Tarkus were sent out with the other 3000 to help.

There he stood, upon the corpses of demons that covered men whom covered dirt. Looking around he saw nothing but mounds of bodies. The sight was horrifying; he dropped his sword in horror and dropped to his own knees. For the first time in his life, his faith had wavered. Was this truly helping his people, or was it killing them off; he asked himself. To busy staring in awe of the scene he failed to notice the demon that arose from the bodies of the dead, Atrimus turned around in time to see the beast's club raised in the air ready to slay him on spot. The club made the descent, coming closer until it came to a halt about half a foot from him. From its chest a spear had erupted, then disappeared as it was ripped from the demons body, behind it was none other than Tarkus. Atrimus had noticed his grin was gone and was replaced with a look of sorrow and disbelief.

"Tarkus...I am sorry if I cannot give you my most sincere thanks at the moment. But im still in horror of what has happened on this battlefield."

"Think nothing of it friend, right now is the time to acknowledge the sacrifice our brothers gave to further the cause..." Tarkus had faded out on the last bit of his short speech.

"I see I am not the only one whose faith has wavered." Atrimus had just realized what he had said and turned around to apologies but was cut off by Tarkus.

"Do not worry brother, you merely stated the what was on my mind. I to stand here looking on in disbelief as we claim to fight for glory, but there is no glory here, only grief."

"Tarkus…" Atrimus had gotten up, sheathed his weapon, and turned around to face Tarkus.

"… Let us go back to HQ and inform them of what monstrosities have been formed here." Atrimus had finished.

He smiled as he felt nostalgia; the most powerful bonds between brothers were made through battle. That fact had been proven time and time again with him and Tarkus.

"Young man, were here if you were wondering" The old man had broken him out of his train of thought.

"Thank you, I bid you farewell." He said as he jumped off the wagon.

He walked through the towns market; he saw stands selling fish, fruit and other necessities. His own stomach growled, alerting him to the fact he had to eat sometime. He searched his own pockets looking for any money, coming up with nothing but pocket lint.

"I'm hungry, have nowhere to sleep, and have no money to get neither of these things."

He wondered about his own predicament, completely oblivious to the many eyes he had attracted. It wasn't every day that you got to see a knight walk through a town like this. People went on with their activates after their brief glance at Atrimus. However one onlooker was greatly intrigued with the knight. This onlooker was a Beautiful woman that had a perfect figure to her. Her Face had sharp features to them that were complimented by her black hair. She had rather plump breasts and an ideal hourglass figure. He clothes consisted of a short red dress that hugged rather tightly to her body. She was eye candy to any man that laid eyes on her. Her eyes followed him as he walked onwards throughout the town. On her face she wore a devious grin.

"Yes, he looks like the perfect target. No one knows him and no one would care about what would happen to him…"

**A/N; Hey guys, I put out a rather longer chapter as I said I would. Now that I have a ton of free time expect to see a lot more coming in these next weeks. As always please leave a review, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Stay classy.**


	3. Rough starts

**Chapter 3**

He fondled through his pockets seeing if he could get anything of value, coming out empty handed he sighed.

"Hmm..wait a minute… My sheath!" he exclaimed.

Taking his sword sheath he tipped it over and out came 3 gold coins, he smiled and looked around for the nearest inn. Spotting the tall building he made his way forward. When entering he immediately noticed the atmosphere of the place, everyone was merry, chugging tankards or dancing. The room was quite spacious, twenty tables with their respecting chairs, a little stage raised for the performers there. He turned his head to the inn keeper, and continued to him.

"Quite the estatic joint wouldn't you say Keeper?"

"Sure thing friend."

"Well could you give me a room for two nights?"

"one silver" He gestured to a maid to go get him the keys.

"By the way, I'd recommend not sticking around in the main hall, there are some unwanted eyes sizing up your sword."

"Thanks for the warning, and for the rest."

He handed him the keys and food, pointing to the 2nd floor, 4th room from the staircase. Tipping his head to thank him he headed straight up. Entering his room he saw to beds, a bathroom, a table and a lamp. Pulling his helmet off his head he let it lye on the table. He spun on his heal and walked out of his room.

"I should really get some civilian clothes, my knight gear makes me stick out like a soar thumb" he mumbled to himself.

"I know the perfect place for you."

He span around, startled after hearing the bodiless voice. A hooded figure stood before him, obviously a woman from her voice.

"Miss you shouldn't sneak up on someone with a sword, a knight let alone."

"I figured you to be a more competent man then the slobbering oafs downstairs." He smiled as she said that.

"Well you said you knew a place for me right? How about I take you up on that offer?"

"Gladly, if it wouldn't bother you to much I would like to keep my hood up until we get out of here. The men here disgust me."

"If one to harm a lady of the likes of you, I would personally see to their punishment."

She giggled to his response and led him outside to the stands selling an abundance of items. She removed her hood and he was astonished to see her true beauty. Her petite form and perfect curves, eyes that had shown a bright yellow and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"What in the world is a beautiful girl like you doing in an inn like that? You've got some guts I must say."

"Well believe it or not I've practically lived on the streets my entire life in this village. However the villagers are kind and tend to spare a lot more change that I deserve, so I often get to eat well. Since I can't give money back to the people I help anyone I see in need, that's not related to money at least." Even though she seemed joyous he could see that she really was lonely and isolated from others, he decided that he would help her after this.

"I figured there had to be something amiss about you, but besides that, does my helping hand have a name?"

She giggled and nodded to him

"Ahri"

"Thank you Ahri, I'm Atrimus; but enough with the greeting, lets get on shall we?" He smiled and offered her his arm, she gladly accepted it and pointed to the stand with silk scarfs covering it.

He looked through the clothes, shifting through plain white shirts when Ahri brought a dark blue sweater up to him

"I think you would look good in this, oh and those pants, they would look so cute!" She rummaged through the clothes with a smile on her face. Yet he couldn't help to notice that underneath her own cloak consisted of a red tight fitting dress that looked quite dirty. He made a note to buy her new clothes and a good meal with the 14 silver he got from breaking one of his gold coins.

After collecting the three shirts and pants she got him he told her to go get any apparel that she wanted for at most 8 silver. She squealed with glee and came back with a few dresses, shirts and pants. After buying they made their way to a local restaurant.

After eating, They headed back to the inn when Ahri sparked the conversation.

"Thank you so much, im really grateful. You're so kind…" She began to shed tears, she wrapped her arms around him and cried tears of joy into his chest.

"It was nothing, how about we go back to my room, I've got two beds and a shower there for you to get cleaned up."

"Gift after gift, if only I could repay you somehow" He smiled as they entered the inn, up the stairs and into his room.

"What happened to your hand?"

Ahri had come up from behind him and had grabbed his arm to look at his wound. The hole that had been there was closing fast and only was a dime in size. She looked at it and gasped as she wore a face of concern.

"Nothing, just a minor wound, nothing to worry about." He smiled to her as she seemed to become less stressed by that statement.

They kept staring into each others eyes for a while. Ahri's face had gotten a red hue to it as they both had leaned forward, He closed his eyes, yet she kept hers open. He kept coming closer as she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry Atrimus, you really are a nice guy, but life is life." She pulled out a white orb, it began to glow and he immediately knew what it was. He had faced this weapon before. Many of the Demon sorcerers had used them as a catalyst for their power. She stepped back a few feet and flung the orb towards him. His combat senses kicking in, his eyes turned purple and a force pulse had been emitted from his hand. The orb had connected to it sending a shockwave through the room. He had been sent flying backwards through the wall; Ahri had been pushed back landing at the door. He however had been sent flying through the wall and onto the asphalt of the rode. He stared up looking at the sky as men wielding swords with official uniforms had come up to him pointing the weapons at his throat.

"I don't suppose we could talk this out could we?"

A harsh blow to the back of his head was his only answer, then everything whent black.


End file.
